modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 7762
25 stycznia 2018 Nieemitowany |reżyseria= Cynthia J. Popp |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Mark Pinciotti Michele Val Jean |producenci=Bradley Bell Edward Scott Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Mark Pinciotti Ann Willmott |odcinki= 7761. « 7762. » 7763. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Streszczenie thumb|300px|Ridge daje Hope radęW gabinecie CEO, Ridge wspomina rozmowę ze Steffy, która przyznała mu się do zdrady z Billem. Zjawia się Hope, która informuje, że rozmawiała ze Steffy i martwi się o nią i Liama. Ridge daje jej do zrozumienia, że problemy małżonków jej nie dotyczą. Hope zapewnia, że wspiera ich małżeństwo i życzy im jak najlepiej, lecz Ridge przypomina, że ona i Steffy były kiedyś rywalkami. Hope sugeruje, że Steffy i Liam powinni mieć kogoś w roli mediatora, kogoś kto namówi ich do rozmowy. Ridge zgadza się, lecz nadal uważa, że te sprawy nie dotyczą Hope. Jest zaskoczony, że Hope wie o ciąży Steffy. Córka Brooke tym bardziej nie rozumie, dlaczego Liam miałby odejść od swojej ciężarnej żony. Dodaje także, że Steffy wydawała się mieć wyrzuty sumienia z powodu czegoś i pyta Ridge'a, co takiego zrobiła jego córka. Forrester ponownie oznajmia jej, że nie powinna ona się w to mieszać. thumb|left|300px|Brooke krytykuje BillaBrooke zjawia się w Spencer Publications, gdzie Bill oznajmia jej, że nasłuchał się już od Ridge'a - i jego pięści. Brooke krytykuje Billa za seks ze Steffy i próbuje mu uświadomić, że zniszczył tym własną rodzinę. Przypomina sobie pogróżki Billa, który groził zemstą Liamowi. Spencer oświadcza jednak, że nie pozwoli nikomu przedstawiać nocy spędzonej ze Steffy jako czegoś nieszczerego i brudnego. Brooke jest w szoku, domyślając się, że Bill czuje coś do swojej synowej. Spencer wyjaśnia, że Steffy wspierała go, kiedy cierpiał przez odejście Brooke i utratę firmy. Brooke, mówiąc z doświadczenia, ostrzega Billa, że to czego się dopuścił na zawsze zmieni jego rodzinę. Bill oznajmia, że jest tego świadomy i stara się o tym nie myśleć. "O mój Boże! Wydaje ci się, że ją kochasz?!", pyta Brooke z niedowierzaniem, żądają wyjaśnień. Bill stanowczo oświadcza jednak, że nikomu nie musi się tłumaczyć, gdyż on i Steffy wiedzą co tak naprawdę zaszło między nimi. Dodaje również, że nie potrzebuje kazań od ludzi z podobnymi doświadczeniami. Brooke zaznacza, że Steffy nie czuje do niego niczego, a sama jest załamana tym co się wydarzyło. Loganówna nie wierzy także w uczucia Billa do Steffy, gdyż za jego działaniami zawsze stoją ukryte cele. Bill zapewnia, że nie chce rozpadu małżeństwa syna, a Brooke żąda od niego, by zostawił Liama i Steffy w spokoju i modlił się o to, by Liam przebaczył żonie. thumb|300px|Liam odpowiada na błagania SteffyW hotelu Dekota, Steffy oznajmia Liamowi, że nie może znieść ich sytuacji i prosi, by jej przebaczył, jeśli wciąż ją kocha. Małżonkowie obejmują się, lecz po chwili Liam wycofuje się z uścisku. Prosi Steffy, by zaczęła o siebie dbać ze względu na dziecko. Ona upiera się, że właśnie dlatego tutaj przyszła, gdyż oboje będą mieli dziecko i powinni się pogodzić. Liam zapewnia, że nie pragnie niczego bardziej niż jej przebaczyć. Steffy zapewnia, że nie podda się, gdyż nie widzi innego rozwiązania. "Może powinnaś ułożyć sobie życie z moim ojcem? Może takiego właśnie pragniesz życia. Jesteście do siebie bardziej podobni niż ty i ja", oznajmia Liam, szokując swoją żonę. Steffy zaczyna zaprzeczać i prosi Liama, by zakończył jej męczarnie i powiedział co ma zrobić, aby uzyskać jego przebaczenie. Liam oznajmia jednak, że nie może przestać myśleć o niej i Billu. Dodaje, że przebaczenie to piękne uczucie, jednak on nie może jej go dać. "Nigdy, przenigdy ci nie wybaczę, Steffy", oświadcza Liam, a Steffy pogrąża się we łzach. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Ridge Forrester 3 Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Hope Logan 3 Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5